Magic Trick
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: S3 after Emma comes back from NY. Her and Regina become close because of Henry. Emma and Regina are talking in Granny's after Zelena is defeated and are joined by an old friend of Regina's...
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, what's wrong?" I looked towards my son who sat across from me in our booth. "You've been down ever since you and mom defeated Zelena and she left with…oh…is it because of…"

"Yeah it is." I sighed. "I can't help but envy and hate him at the same time. He's making Regina happy and I'm not. Yet I'm the one who's known her longer and I'm better for her. He sees her as the queen not as Regina." Henry listened to my rambling about his mother and her love life.

"I'm sorry mom. To be honest, I like the idea of the two of you being together better than him and her. It's awesome having two moms who care about me but it'd be cooler to have us as one family. I mean…we're a family already but I see the way she looks at you and how that's changed since you first met."

"And we all see how you look at Regina." Ruby chimed in as she brought our food. "But where is Regina anyway? She should be at the celebration since she defeated Zelena."

"I'm not sure and she's not answering my calls. She's probably with…" Low and behold, Regina and her mutt walk through the door before I finish my sentence. By now, no one stopped and stared when Regina walked through a door. Regina let the mutt off his invisible leash to go speak with his marry men as she walked towards us.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" Henry moved over to allow Regina to sit beside him.

"I'm fine Henry." She ruffled his hair. "So, what are your plans now that my sister is defeated? Still thinking of taking Henry back to New York?"

"No. I'm…" The door to the diner swung open and all you could see was the shadow of someone who carried a walking stick and had horns. From the look on Regina's face, it seems she's seen a ghost.

"Well, well…" A woman dressed in a black robe that drug behind her walked in. She wore red lipstick and had piercing green eyes. The horns on her head were tall and curved. A man followed her inside. He had his hair slicked back and wore black also."Such a lovely celebration Regina. Defeating your sister with light magic, who knew you ever had it in you. But then, we both know how children can change us."

Regina's eyes grew when she heard the woman's voice. Who was this woman? "How are you alive? You were killed."

"Yes, I was slain by your ever so loyal white knight. She threw a sword into my chest. This being after she tried to shoot me with a gun." It was Maleficent; the woman who Regina traded the dark curse for the sleeping curse.

"Don't come any closer." I stepped in front of Maleficent before she got any closer to Regina. Her chuckle made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Calm down dear. I'm not going to hurt your queen. I'm here to help my friend before she makes a rather large mistake. One that could leave a larger hole in her heart than Daniel and the dark curse combined." I never took my eyes off the woman and her companion.

"What could be worse than the hole that's already been made in Regina's heart?" I paused. "Do not touch our son or I will kill you…again." Maleficent shook her head.

"No dear I won't lay a hand on the son you share. I won't hurt Regina or anyone you care about." Her eyes moved past me and settled on Regina.

"Than why are you here? Nothing can leave a deeper hole in my heart than what's already there." Regina stood and moved beside me. I kept my eyes on Maleficent. I didn't trust her and I wouldn't let her touch Regina. "And how are you alive?"

"Your sister brought me back. Aren't you glad to have your friend back? And losing your lion will cause a setback that you will never come back from. So do not push them away like you do everyone else." It was a stare down between Regina and Maleficent. Both powerful women who weren't about to stand down.

"I won't push him away." Maleficent raised an eyebrow and laughed at Regina.

"Not the one with the lion tattoo my dear old friend. I mean _your_ lion." Maleficent smiled and shook her head. "You were always very smart Regina but sometimes you couldn't see what was right in front of you." With that, her and the male companion turned and left.

Everyone watched as they left and continued until they were out of the parking lot. When I looked back to Regina her eyebrows were knitted. She was confused and had so many unanswered questions. "Regina, my love, who was that?" Robin walked over and knelt beside Regina; taking her hand. I wanted to puke.

"An old friend." The motion of Robin taking her hand didn't seem to register with Regina. "Let's go. I need to get to my vault." As Regina stood, I stepped between her and Robin.

"Be careful. She makes me uneasy and I have no problem killing her again. And this time, I'd make sure she stays dead." Regina's eyes locked onto mine. There was an unspoken 'thank you I will' in them. Regina gave me a small nod before walking past me and out the door with her mutt.

After I knew they were gone, I told my parents to watch Henry. I needed to find Maleficent and see what she was up to. "Swan," Hook followed me to my car. I rolled down my window so he could speak. "Be careful. I'll keep an eye on your parents and the lad while you talk to that woman."

"Thank you." With that, I rolled up my window and started for the town line. I knew she wanted to stay out of sight but close enough to keep an eye on all of us. Once I was there, I got out and started to hike into the woods. "Maleficent, we need to talk." I continued yelling out her name until I heard a bird squawk. As the raven flew closer to the ground it transformed into a man. It was the same man who was in the diner. "You would think I would get used to this kind of thing happening."

The man chuckled. "My name is Diaval." He held out his hand. When I didn't take it he retracted his hand and cleared his throat. "I'm guessing you're here to speak with Maleficent?"

"Yes. Something she said in the diner…" When I heard rustling behind me I spun on my heels.

"Calm yourself child. I won't cause you any harm unless you try to kill me again." I didn't say a word. "And as long as I don't hurt anyone you care about I'll stay alive. Now, what is it you want to know?"

"The lion thing. Who is it? It's not Robin like Regina thought, so who is he?" Maleficent stood a few inches in front of me.

"Unless true love is between a parent and their child, why must people always assume it has to be between a man and a woman?" My brows knitted. "Emma, don't deny your love for Regina. Everyone sees it." I said nothing. "You've loved her for some time haven't you?"

It took me a moment before I gave in. "Yes. I do love her. And have for awhile. What does that have to do with anything?" The brunette in front of me shook her head.

"You really are Regina's idiot." She continued before I could open my mouth. "A lion is brave, a leader, smart, and stubborn. Now who does that sound like? You've protected and saved Regina countless times. It takes bravery to save someone and it takes a leader to start something. I've seen how the two of you fought; you're both stubborn."

"She's saved my life a few times too." I shoved my hands in my back pockets. "She raised our son after I gave him up. And I was a bitch to her when we first met."

"She was to you as well but the two of you have gotten past that." She was right. "You have the power to change your destiny of being alone." I tried to argue but Maleficent continued. "You and I both know the pirate is just a fling. It won't last. That's something you and Regina have in common, both of you can change your destiny. Create your own. Don't die miserable and alone."

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't have my magic anymore because I saved the damn pirate. Zelena took my magic." She shook her head at me again.

"You don't need magic to change your future. But if you change it, there's a chance you'll get your magic back."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "How can I change the future when I don't even know what's going to happen? What am I supposed to do to change the future?"

Maleficent watched me. "Would you like to see a glimpse of your current future? See what happens to you and Regina if you continue on this path." My attention snapped towards Maleficent.

"Can I guess that I'm about to be a mirror?" Diaval shrugged and came closer. With a wave of her hand he was indeed a mirror.

"He's used to that by now." She placed her right hand on the top of the mirror and it started to glow green. The mirror became hazy, when it cleared I could see Robin thrusting himself towards a headboard. When I saw Regina's nails running down his back I became sick. She was moaning out his name. The image changed and it was Regina's face now. Her eyes were dull and weak. They had lost the glimmer and fire that used to live in them.

"Why are you showing me this?" The image vanished and I looked towards Maleficent again. "You obviously know I hate that guy. And you show me him having sex with the woman I love. Are you out of your fucking mind?" With each word my voice rose.

"No. But you feel that anger building inside of you? That's what I wanted you to feel before I showed you your future." The mirror clouded up again. When it cleared, it showed me sitting in my apartment with an almost empty bottle of whiskey. I looked miserable. Both images were at least fifteen years in the future so Henry had moved out and I was alone. My stomach dropped. "Now do you want to see what may happen if you make your feelings known?"

"If it's going to be anything different from that misery, yes please." The brunette gave me a nod as the mirror clouded up. It showed me in Regina's kitchen. She had been baking and we were talking. I couldn't make out what we were saying but she slapped me; hard. I could imagine the next thing she said was get out. "What the hell? Why…"

"Keep watching." I did as she instructed. The next image was of us in Regina's den. There was a fire in the fireplace and we were drinking wine. Regina placed the wineglass down and cupped my cheek. The look in her eyes was loving and I had never seen that smile before. It was one that warmed my heart just seeing it. Regina began to lean in but before our lips touched, the mirror went cloudy and the image was gone.

"So, what? When I first tell Regina she's pissed off and tells me to get out and never speak to her again. Then later we end up together?"

"That's up to you Emma." I groaned. Yes, Maleficent was helpful but she just made me more nervous about the whole thing. "I won't say anything to her about us speaking. No one can know we met tonight."

"Right. And thank you. I better go. It's getting late."


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove towards town I saw Regina's BMW on the side of the road. The hood was up and Regina was bent over trying to see what was wrong with the engine. I pulled over and got out of the bug. "Boy wonder couldn't fix the car?"

Regina shot up and hit her head. "Ow!" I cringed at the sound. "Uhg!" Regina rubbed her head and turned towards me. "No. He has no idea I'm out here." She straightened her dress and placed her hands on her hips in a very Regina fashion.

"Can I take a look?" I grabbed my flashlight from the bug and looked over the engine.

"You can look as long as you don't try to hotwire it later." I couldn't help but fall into my smartass remarks.

"Oh Regina I wouldn't do that. If I was to steal your car I'd get the spare key you keep under…"

"How the hell did you know about that?!" I couldn't help but chuckle at Regina's reaction.

"I didn't. You just fell into the illusion I knew where you keep a spare key. We all have spare keys somewhere. But yes, you have a very nice car and yes I have hotwired them before, but I wouldn't dare steal yours."

"And why is that?" I could only imagine the look on Regina's face. Not sure whether to be relieved or offended that I wouldn't steal her car. Her arms crossed over her chest and a foot tapping as she put more weight on the other foot.

"Because," I turned towards her; pointing the flashlight so I could see her face. "I wouldn't want you to kill me for it. And I'd be the first suspect." Regina rolled her eyes at me.

"Can you fix my car or not?" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. She tried not to show how cold she was but I could see her shivering.

"Not tonight. I don't have the right tools. Let me get you home and I'll have someone pick it up tomorrow." I prayed Regina would take my invitation. Even if it was for a ride home I still wanted to be around her and it be just the two of us.

"Fine. Just don't get us killed in that metal death trap you call a car." I chuckled as I opened the door.

"I won't your Majesty." I could feel Regina's smirk as I rounded the car. We drove in silence until we hit the town.

"What's your read on Maleficent?" Regina continued looking out the window. To be honest, the question threw me off slightly.

"I'm not sure. I don't think she's a threat but I still want you to be careful." I could feel Regina's gaze turn towards me.

"Why do you care about my well being so much?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I knew I shouldn't have said that. Way to go Swan! "I just care because you're…important to Henry." And I love you and want you safe.

"Is that all?" We pulled up her driveway.

"Yeah." I turned off the engine and turned towards her. "Here we are." Regina continued to watch me. She knew I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"There's something you're hiding from me Miss. Swan and I will find out what it is."

"If it's the last thing you do?" I couldn't help the coy grin that came to my face. Regina rolled her eyes and tried to open her door. To her frustration and my amusement, it was stuck.

"Why won't my door open?" She glared back at me. "Get me out before I take it off myself."

"It sticks. And please don't destroy my car." I got out and walked around. I could hear Regina huff as she waited. With one hard pull the door opened. "It's a quirk my metal death trap has and I like it."

"Well you and your metal death trap have fun getting home." I closed the door as Regina made her way to her porch. As she unlocked the front door she turned towards me. "You coming or do I have to give you an invitation?"

"Oh okay." I jogged towards her and went into the house. I hung our coats on the rack as Regina made her way into the kitchen.

"Would you like some cider?" Regina brought two glasses down and reached for the ice.

"I'd love some if it's the best apple cider I've ever tasted." Regina paused as my statement registered.

"What's with you tonight? You're…" She paused trying to find the correct words. "Different. You're a smartass as usual but you act differently when I'm the only one around."

"Not really. We've been alone together before." I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms. Of course Regina read this as a sign of I didn't want to further the subject.

"This is true. But," she turned to hand me a glass. As I reached for it, she pulled it away at the last second. "You're acting different from that. Now that I think about it, you've been acting strange since Robin showed up and he and I started to date. Why is that?"

"I don't care for him because I don't know him. May I have the cider now?" Regina looked me over before handing me the glass. "Just how you don't like Hook."

"Who's to say I don't like the pirate who follows you like a puppy?" Regina leaned against the nearby counter. "And why don't you get to know him?"

"Who?" I continued to sip the cider. Regina shot me a smirk. "Oh forest boy. Eh. He smells like forest." Regina's brow rose at my words.

"Well boat boy smells like fish and sweat. He needs to bathe more." Are we really talking about the men who like us? And she didn't get offended when I called him forest boy?

"He does. God knows that boy needs to bathe more." I finished my glass. "I have to secretly breathe through my mouth around him because of the smell." Regina chuckled and finished her glass. "At least your perfume masks forest boy's smell." Regina quirked a brow at my comment.

"You've smelt my perfume?" Blood drained from my face as Regina stared me down.

"Uh…no…I mean…when you stand close…." This was not going well for me. "I better go."

As I hurried towards the door, I was being pulled back. "Oh no you don't. Come here." Really Regina? Must you use your magic on me?

"Really? You know I don't have magic so I can't fight back." She spun me towards her.

"And whose fault is that?" She had a hand on her hip and a smirk to go with it. "You kissed him after you knew it would take your magic away."

I threw my head back with a groan. "It was CPR not a kiss. He was being drowned. May I move now or are you going to keep me trapped here?"

"I may keep you trapped here for my own pleasure." My head tilted slightly to the side. "Or until you finish answering my question." Regina strutted towards me. God this woman was sexy. "Why do you smell my perfume?"

"Because when I stand close to you I can smell it." Regina just watched me. "I have a question for you. Why did you change it after forest boy came along?"

Regina didn't answer right away. "Because he was allergic to the other one."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it. He didn't like the mix of apple and undertone of some flower and cinnamon. And you never bake with apples either. I'm guessing that's because of him too." I immediately regretted my comment.

A mischievous grin played at Regina's lips. "Does someone miss my old perfume Miss. Swan?" I felt a light blush cross my cheeks. Her voice was a sexy purr that was driving me crazy. "And I'm surprised you'd miss my baking since I tried to poison you once."

"Yeah…well…you only did that because you thought I was going to take Henry. Which you know by now that I'm not going to do."

"Why is it you've always given me the benefit of the doubt? You've always seen the good in me even after your parents have drilled into your head that I'm evil."

"Regina, for this conversation, can we open a bottle of wine?" She chuckled and walked over to the wineglass wrack she had next to her stove.

"The wine is above the fridge. Grab the third bottle to the left on the top wrack. I'll cool it if you don't tell Henry I used magic." I chuckled as I got the bottle and opened it. "Thank you." The bottle got a layer of thin ice around the surface as Regina held it. "There we go." She poured us each a glass.

"Why didn't you teach me that? I was getting better with magic before it was taken away but I was never able to do that." Regina chuckled as I took a sip of wine.

"Because at that time, I needed you to learn the things you could use against my sister. Not random things that make your life easier."

"True. And to answer your question, I'm not sure. I know you as Regina. Not the Evil Queen. I've seen you with Henry and how much you love him. Even before we became…even before we started to get along, I saw that you cared for him. You just didn't know how to show it very well."

"Well thank you Emma. And I'm glad we're…" It seems Regina has a hard time deciding what kind of relationship we have too. "For the most part, on the same side." We drank our wine in silence. I poured us each another glass.

"This is your favorite wine isn't it? And it's very hard to get here so why did you drink it with me?" I looked from the bottle to Regina.

"Robin...or forest boy…doesn't like wine. And I wanted to drink it." There was something she wasn't telling me. I know when she's lying.

"Oh. I don't see why he doesn't like it. I'm more of a whiskey person but I do enjoy a nice wine on occasion. Though, to get this here, it's easily fifty bucks alone for shipping and thirty for the bottle."

Regina tilted her head slightly as she studied me. "How do you know that?" Oh shit! She can't find out that I looked that up. I wanted to surprise her with a bottle of it but the day I got it was the day she started to date Robin so I couldn't give it to her.

"Uh…I just know these things." Regina continued to watch me. She folded her arms and leaned against the counter.

"You're lying to me again." Before I could deny it, the front door opened. The smell of trees and grass drifted into the kitchen as the door shut.

"Regina darling, where's your car?" I knew there was a look of disgust on my face. Regina smirked as she passed me.

"I had car trouble so the Sheriff brought me home. I'll have someone tow it to the mechanic tomorrow." Even though my back was towards them I could hear them hug and kiss each other. I finished my glass of wine and Regina's too. The fuzzy buzz I had was gone the second he walked inside.

I cleared my throat loudly and started for the door. "Well I will leave the two of you alone. Here are my keys Madame Mayor so you can drive tomorrow." I emphasized Regina's formal title. "I'm fine with walking since I don't wear four inch stilettos to work." Regina watched in silence as I grabbed my coat and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Regina called me to her office. As I walked up I saw my bug in the parking lot. "How did you like driving my metal death trap to work?" Regina looked up from the paperwork that littered her desk.

"It stalled and died on me four times. I'll be happy when I get my car back." I chuckled as I took a seat in one of the guest chairs. "When I called the mechanic, he said the car had already been called in. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I called it in early this morning so it would be the first thing to be done today. He said it would probably take until five."

"I find it funny that your car smells like leather and coffee. Do you not believe in air fresheners?" Regina was holding back a grin so I knew she wasn't being totally serious.

"Yeah well your house smells like apples." I paused. "And forest." Regina's nose crinkled in slight disgust.

"I'd take leather and coffee over forest any day." There was a slight pause after she said that. I'm guessing Regina didn't mean to say it aloud.

"So, what did you need? The town meeting isn't for a few days so I know it wasn't to remind me to be on time." There was a twitch at the corner of Regina's mouth. That was one routine we got into. The only way to get me to be on time for those horrible meetings was to call and remind me.

"Yes well, you left so suddenly last night. This being after you finished not only your wine but mine as well." Regina folded her arms and looked at me. "Do you really not like him that much?"

"It's not that I don't like him…it's…," I can't tell her the truth. "I don't know." Regina's eyes narrowed a moment.

"Well, thank you for calling my car in. Once I go to pick it up, I'll call you so you can get your metal death trap." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think my metal death trap is growing on you." Regina huffed and leaned back in her chair.

"Not a chance." Regina waved a hand trying to brush off the subject.

"Yeah well, don't fix anything with magic. I like it the way it is." Regina rolled her eyes.

"No promises. As long as the driver side door doesn't stick I won't be tempted to total it." Regina looked down at the files on her desk. "Well I better get back to work."

"Yeah." I stood. "I'll see you around five to get my car." As I walked back into the station, I was surprised when I turned the corner and saw Maleficent. "Good God. What would you have done if I drew my side arm?"

The brunette chuckled. "Hello dear." She continued to sit in my chair. "I would have averted the bullets. So, are you going to ask Regina on a date? Last night went so well."

I just stared in disbelief. "What did you do to her car?" Maleficent chuckled with an evil grin.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. And you're welcome. If it wasn't for that, the two of you wouldn't have had such a nice night. I couldn't keep forest boy away any longer."

"So you messed with her car and kept forest boy away?" She gave me a slight nod. "I wondered why he didn't get to Regina's until eleven last night."

"So, are you going to ask her out to dinner tonight when you go to pick up your car?" I said nothing. How does she know all of this? "I keep an eye on everything. Well, Diaval does."

"So basically if I ever see a raven I should assume that's Diaval?" I folded my arms.

"Yes. Since I no longer have my wings and I need to keep an eye on the two of you." I shrugged. I couldn't believe I had someone watching me constantly. I mean, I'm thirty years old. "How is it you know that bottle of wine would cost close to eighty dollars?"

A small blush crossed my cheeks. "I found out that was her favorite wine and I ordered a bottle for her. I was going to give it to her but it came the day I found out her and Robin were together."

"Oh. That would make an awkward situation. And even now, you're tempted to ask her out for dinner? I assume you'd be taking her to that fancy Mexican place downtown. A night of good food, margaritas, and maybe some dancing?"

"Are you insane? Regina would never go for that." Maleficent just raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know if she'd say yes let alone agree to dance with me."

"You won't know until you give it a shot. Besides, you already have reservations for the best table in the place." She grinned evilly. I can't believe she did this.

"You're insane."

Xxx

Five came and Regina said her car was fixed. When I arrived, she was leaning against the bug. "Did you…wash my car?"

"Yes. I ran it through the car wash. It was the least I could do to thank you for letting me barrow it." My pace slowed as I got closer. "Don't worry. All I did to the inside was clear out all the empty coffee cups and trash."

"Thanks." Regina smiled and handed me the keys. "Would you…like to grab a bite to eat?" Regina was quiet a moment. "Or…never mind it was a stupid idea." I cleared my throat and walked around to the driver's side.

"Sure." I opened the door and looked back at her. "It'd be nice not having to cook for a night. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking that Mexican place downtown...around seven?" Regina thought it over a moment. The whole time my heart was pounding in my chest.

"Sounds good. Come to my place around seven and I'll drive." Regina pushed herself off the back of my car and started towards hers. Before she got in, she looked back towards me. "Isn't tonight half price on the pitchers of margaritas?"

Xxx

I was nervous driving to Regina's. I secretly hoped Robin was there to see me picking Regina up. Not that it screamed I'm taking your girlfriend out for a date but it was something he would never think of doing. When Regina opened the door my jaw dropped. She wore a sleeveless black and gold dress that was fitted until the waist. From there it flared out slightly until the knee. It wasn't low cut at all but very elegant. The only jewelry she wore was her normal ring and a pair of pearl earrings. Regina finished the outfit with a pair of dark red, open toe stilettos. She had curled her hair and had it feathered back; totally different from two hours ago.

"W-wow…you look amazing." I suddenly felt very under dressed. I was in my simple black leather dress and my hair in loose curls.

"It seems this was the one time I didn't have to call and remind you to be somewhere." Regina smiled softly. "Thank you Emma. You look nice as well." She paused a moment after looking me over once again. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. Do you need to grab a coat or anything?" Regina stepped inside the door and grabbed a coat. "Lead the way." I was quiet as we drove. Regina had changed back to her old perfume; the one I liked. I didn't dare say anything about it though.

"So what made you want to ask me to dinner?" I felt Regina glance at me.

"It's just…it's been rough the past few weeks and you deserve to have a good time. Care free and I'm sure you get sick of cooking all the time. I would have invited you over and me cook but…I can't cook anything you'd like."

"That's very generous of you. And yes, it has been a rough few weeks." I let out a deep sigh and I felt a smile tug at my lips. "I'm guessing since you're sitting so close you've noticed."

"Notice what?" Regina smirked. She knew I noticed the second we sat down.

"Okay or you can play dumb if you'd like. Whatever works for you." I couldn't help but chuckle. Regina seemed to be in a playful mood tonight. She called me out on acting differently and now she does the same thing.

"Oh. You're wearing your old perfume. Now I notice." Sarcasm was clear in my voice. All Regina did was shake her head. When we arrived, I opened the doors for Regina. She thanked me each time.

"Emma!" Matt, the greeter, gave me a sideways hug. "Madam Mayor." He gave her a simple nod. "Here for your reserved table near the dance floor I presume." Regina looked at me mischievously. I'm going to kill Maleficent.

"Uh…yeah." I could feel a blush on my cheeks. Thank God it was dim and no one could see it. Regina followed me and I could feel her dark eyes burning into my back. After Matt took our drink orders, Regina decided to speak up.

"So, you called ahead and made reservations. How long have you been planning this little escapade?" I said nothing. I just opened the menu and started to look at anything but Regina. "Emma."

"Five minutes after I asked you and you agreed." I didn't dare look at Regina. When she said nothing I finally looked up from the menu. She didn't look mad. She actually had a soft smile. "You're…not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? You're making sure I have a nice night." She opened the menu and started looking through it. "It's very thoughtful of you. No one's ever done this for me."

"Are you serious?" Regina gave me a nod. Matt came back and took our orders. Before I could ask, he came with a pitcher of strawberry margarita. "Thanks Matt." After he was out of ear shot I poured us each one. "Why hasn't anyone done this for you?"

"Most of the town hates me. Well hated me. Therefore, no one would take me out like this. Until you came along." I wasn't sure whether to feel special or slightly awkward.

"Well at least I was the first." Our food came and we made small talk while we ate. So far the night had been going great. No mention of the boys who followed us around like puppies or any of our troubles. It was just us. Nothing else really mattered.

"Alright señoras and caballeros, it's time for the dancing to begin. Who of you is brave enough to get up here and show your skill or lack there of?" Regina and I couldn't help but laugh at the couples and singles who tried to dance. Some weren't bad but others were horrible. "How about you two lovely ladies?" A spotlight shined on our table and I was mortified.

"No. I'm good." No way in hell was I about to dance in front of people. Especially this kind of dancing. It was very intimate and sexy. The blush returned as I thought of Regina and I dancing like that.

"Oh come now, miss. Badass Emma Swan scared to dance with me?" Regina stood and held out her hand. She had to be joking right? "Come now or I'll make you."

"I have no idea what the hell I'm doing." Regina grabbed my wrist and drug me to the floor. When "She Bangs" by Ricky Martian started to play all the blood drained from my face.

Regina took my hands and started to move. "Just feel the movements Emma. Let your body move and don't think about it." I took her advice and moved with the music. I spun Regina and she spun me. As the music took me over I started to sing with it.

"Well if lady luck gets on my side we're gonna rock this town alive.  
I'll let her rough me up till she knocks me out. 'Cause she walks like she talks and she talks like she walks." Regina laughed as we moved. I about died when she straddled my leg then moved away quickly. "When she moves I go crazy. 'Cause she looks like a flower but stings like a bee."

"Enjoying yourself Miss. Swan?" Regina's voice was a sexy purr and the look in her eyes drove me insane. They were dark with passion. All I could do was grin.

"I'm wasted by the way she moves. No one ever looked so fine. She reminds me that a woman has one thing on her mind." All I saw was Regina and all I heard was the sound of her heels clicking on the wooden dance floor. She was beautiful, sexy, and elegant at the same time. "Well, if it looks like love should be a crime, you'd better lock me up for life. I'll do the time with a smile on my face, thinking of her in her leather and lace." Before I could comprehend what Regina did, she spun and held my arms above my head.

"Thinking of me in leather and lace huh?" Her hot breath caused shivers to run through me. I hoped to God she didn't hear the whimper that escaped my throat. The song ended with me leaning Regina in a dip and her right leg wrapped around my waist. To help support her, my hand held her thigh. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and we gazed into one another's eyes. Regina flashed me a gorgeous smile as the crowd began to cheer. I hated letting her go so we could bow and get back to our table. "You're not as bad as you think Emma."

I finished my margarita before answering. "Only because I followed your lead." I paused. "That was a lot of fun Regina. I never knew you could dance; especially like that."

Regina shot me a mischievous grin. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me. I'm not always a hard ass." I chuckled. We continued to talk until Matt came. I asked him what time it was and he said it was almost midnight.

"Holy shit. Are you serious?" Matt gave me a nod. "Can I get the bill?" He walked off and I dug around my clutch for my debit card. "Tonight is on me whether you like it or not." I gave Regina a joking glare.

"At least let me leave a tip." I agreed to that. When the bill came and was close to forty bucks I was rather surprised. I was expecting it to be much more. "I guess we better go."

"Yeah. I can see that you're a little fuzzy so I'll drive." Regina didn't put up a fuss. She simply gave me her keys and followed me out. I opened doors and closed them for her. As we drove I noticed she had gotten quiet. When I looked over, Regina was peacefully sleeping. She really was too gorgeous for words. I didn't bother waking her when we got to her place.

Regina's head rested on my shoulder as I carried her inside. Gently, I placed her in bed and tucked her in. It took everything I had to not kiss her on the cheek. Before I left, I wrote her a note. _Had fun tonight. You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Hope you slept well. ~Emma_

xxx

The next morning I went to Granny's for a nice artery clogging breakfast. I ordered a bacon biscuit and sausage biscuit to go. I figured Regina would be waking up soon and she may have a bit of a hangover. After I knocked, a heard a groan and footsteps. Yup, she's got a hangover. Regina squinted as the morning light came into her home. "I brought hangover relief." Holding up the bag Regina just moved to the side. "Greasy food, caffeine, and aspirin will help the headache I promise."

"Thanks." I followed Regina into the kitchen. She brought down a coffee mug for me. "How do you not have a hangover?" Regina's voice was gravely. Her hair was messy. And somehow she still looked beautiful.

"I can hold my liquor and I drank forty ounces of water before I went to bed. And also took two aspirins." Regina's brows knitted over the rim of her coffee mug. "I was a bartender for seven months for an job."

"That would explain it." Regina took a sip of coffee. "What's in the bag?"

"A bacon biscuit and a sausage biscuit. Both greasy so it will suck up the liquor that's left in your stomach." Regina's nose crinkled as I set the biscuits in front of her. "Trust me Regina; you need to eat these." Regina ran her fingers through her hair. "Eat at least one."

"You're not going to stop nagging until I eat one right?" I smiled triumphantly. "Fine." Regina opened a biscuit and started to eat. I could see the color come back to her cheeks as the food started to work its magic.

"Don't eat too quickly." Regina took a sip of coffee. "Feeling better?" I chuckled when she glared at me before taking another bite.

"Regina, I'm home!" Regina cringed as Robin's voice rang through the house. "How's my lovely oh…" He rounded the corner and saw me leaning against the bar where Regina continued to eat. "Sheriff Swan, what are you doing here?"

"Hello f…" Regina elbowed me hard in the side and glared up at me. "Hi Robin." My scary nice voice fell into tone. "I just came by to bring the Mayor some breakfast."

"Oh." He walked up to Regina and kissed her softly after she took a sip of coffee. The color drained from her face slightly as the smell of forest filled her nose. "Are you alright my love?"

"Yes. Just feeling a little sick." Robin passed by me without rubbing Regina's shoulders or anything to comfort her.

"You shouldn't be feeling sick for another four or five weeks." Regina's head whipped up and horror was clear.

"You're talking about morning sickness." I looked from him to Regina. "You're trying to get pregnant?"


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe this. They were trying to get pregnant but Regina still flirted with me. Or I hoped that was flirting and not just the drinks. Regina looked at me; trying to find her words. "Emma…" I couldn't hear this anymore. I had to leave. "Emma!" I didn't stop when Regina called after me. I didn't even take my leather jacket. I just got in my car and left. I drove to the place where I first saw Regina's vulnerability and the love she had for our son. The mines were secluded and I needed to be alone to think. The woman I love was trying to get pregnant with a man I despised.

I just sat there staring at the ground. My phone buzzed but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. A lump had formed in my throat and I knew I was about to break down and cry. "What happened?" I groaned when I heard a familiar melodic voice. It was Maleficent.

"You could have warned me they were trying to get pregnant." My voice was low and harsh.

"I didn't know." The woman stood in front of me. Looking up, I could see sorrow in her green eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter now. She's trying to get pregnant and that means the relationship is too serious. Regina would never leave him if they shared a child." I held my face in my hands. This was a nightmare.

"I'm not pregnant." My head whipped around and there stood Regina. She was un-showered and had thrown on a trench coat. I said nothing. Regina came to take a seat next to me and looked into the distance. "I'm on birth control so there's no way he and I could have a child."

Relief washed over me. "So, why does he think it was morning sickness?"

"Honestly Emma, I have no idea. I told him I didn't want another child. Don't get me wrong, I love our son but he's all I want. Child wise anyway." Regina and I fell silent as her words mulled over in my head. What did she mean by that?

"Yes I'm not having any more children so no chance for you to adopt it." Regina chuckled.

"Yes well, then I guess we'll just have to be happy sharing Henry. Oh and don't call him forest boy to his face please. I know you don't like the man, especially now, but still. Don't do it."

"Alright. But you can call Hook boat boy if you'd like. I'd enjoy seeing the look on his face actually." Regina chuckled slightly.

"You love me don't you?" My mouth opened but no words came out. "I know you do Emma so don't try to deny it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I do."

"How long?" Regina's voice was even and calm.

"A few years now I guess. I hated how everyone treated you before you saved us in the mines. I never truly believed you did any of those things. And it turns out, you didn't." Regina never said a word. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"I'm not sure what to say. I've never had a woman fall in love with me before." I groaned and fell backwards; covering my face with my arm.

"Why me? Why do I have to get myself into this situation? Why have all of my relationships been awkward in one way or another?" I could feel Regina's somberness as she placed her hand on my stomach. "Get me pregnant and I'll end us both." Regina chuckled.

"That would be interesting. You stroll back into town 9 months pregnant. Your parents and Hook would die."

"Noooooooo! Absolutely not! No!" The more I freaked the more Regina laughed.

"Don't worry Emma. I won't get you pregnant. But that does explain why I was shocked when you held my hand at the table when we tried to reach my mother." I moved my arm to look up at her.

"You were shocked?" Regina gave me a nod. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have a strong magic connection." I looked into Regina's dark eyes. I wanted so badly to lean up and kiss her. "What is it?"

"You're beautiful." A light blush came across Regina's cheeks. "I had fun last night." I swallowed hard. "Sadly, we can't do that again."

"Why couldn't we?" I sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"Because last night you have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you but I knew I couldn't. Spending time with you like that just makes me fall even more in love with you. But since you're with Robin, I can't be with you." I got to my feet and looked away from Regina. Tears were glistening in my eyes. A weight felt like it had been lifted off my chest but replaced with another. Yes my feelings were known but now I don't know how Regina feels.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me but I wasn't sure. I also thought I made my interest pretty clear." Regina stood and all I could do was stare. "Do I believe what the pixie dust said all those years ago? Not really but it would be nice. I do feel a connection with Robin but it's not like the connection I feel with you. I've not known how to show romantic love for quite awhile. You know about Daniel; he was the only man I loved. Robin, on the other hand, we were pushed together. I saw the tattoo and immediately thought about the prophecy. I fought so hard to go against it but then I saw you and Hook together. The two of you were growing closer. You still gave me the yearning looks and doe eyes but still. I wasn't sure and…"

"You're heart can't handle another break." I could tell this was hard for Regina. She never opens up to people.

"Exactly. I agreed to go last night to give one final chance to see if you would make a move but…" I could feel my cheeks burn remembering last night. "And from the look on your face, you enjoyed last night just as much as I did."

"Maybe a little more because I got to carry you to bed." I couldn't hold back the grin. Regina simply shook her head with a soft smile. "So, what do we do now? We know we have feelings for each other but you're seeing someone." Regina shot me an evil grin. "No. You may not make forest boy magically disappear."

"You're no fun." Regina took my hand in hers. "Daniel told me to love again before he died. And I would like us to raise Henry together; in one home. It's getting crowded at your parents and I have a big home with an extra bedroom. You could easily move in and have your own space."

All I could do was gaze into Regina dark eyes. They showed tenderness and vulnerability. "Am I dreaming or…."

Regina chuckled. "No you're not." She closed the gap between us. Her lips were so soft and I couldn't help but pull her closer to me.

"I love you Regina." I deepened the kiss and laced my fingers in her messy hair.

"Well, well…" Regina and I broke the kiss. "It's about time the two of you end up together." Maleficent stopped about a foot from us. "Who knew all it took was a little magic trick to give Emma the courage to admit her feelings for you."

"A magic trick?" Regina looked from Maleficent to me. "What is she talking about?"

"After she came to the diner that night, I went to track her down. She showed me what would happen if I didn't admit my love for you. Both of us were so unhappy. You ended up with Robin and the light and fire in your eyes was gone. I became an alcoholic and alone. Though one thing that's odd is," I moved my attention from Regina to Maleficent. "You said Regina would be pissed when I first admitted I had feelings but she wasn't."

"Emma, you can't see the future in a mirror. That was simply creating images. You just thought they were true." Diaval flew and landed on her staff. "A simple trick finally gave you the courage and now that last image I showed you may not be wrong."

"I guess since I knew I could look between realms I figured you could see the future." I wasn't sure whether to be offended that I was tricked or not.

"So, is this why you showed back up? To get us together?" Maleficent gave Regina a toothy smile.

"Indeed it is my old friend. You have been unhappy for so long and you had someone so close that I had to give her a nudge. You can thank me by not having her kill me again."

"No worries. You helped me get the woman I love. But I wonder what will happen to Hook and Robin."

"I'm betting they end up together. Robin seems to have a thing for a man in leather and who wear man-liner." Regina and I just stared at Maleficent. "What? They're not as doe eyed as the two of you, but they have a subconscious manly attraction."


	5. Chapter 5

_This may or may not be the last chapter of this story. If you want another chapter you'll have to let me know. Oh here's a warning: have cold water near you. It gets a little steamy in the kitchen. ;)_

It took a few months for my parents to come to terms with me dating Regina. I was fully moved in by now and, for the most part, I slept in Regina's bed but had a room of my own. Which was fine; we both need our personal space sometimes. Henry was thrilled to have both of his moms under one roof. The town was happy that Regina wasn't so high strung anymore, thanks to me. It was Wednesday night so Regina, Henry, and I ate dinner at Granny's. "I can't believe Maleficent was right."

Regina's brows knitted as she looked behind her to see what I was looking at. Hook joined Robin and his son at a corner booth. Robin giving Hook a quick kiss before sitting back down. "Yes. Who knew the two men who were with us would end up together."

"They make a cute couple. Though I think David is a little jealous. He always had a man crush on Hook. I guess everyone day dreams about having a bad boy or bad girl at some point." I popped a fry into my mouth as Regina turned back around.

"Oh…is that so Miss. Swan? And who was your "bad girl" crush?" My cheeks started to warm up.

"It was this brunette chick about four years ago. She was a total badass. And she still is to this day." It took everything I could to hold back the cheesy grin. Regina was clueless to whom it was. "She was strong, independent, and had a smokin' body." I paused. "Well she still is all of those things." I could see that Regina was starting to catch on but not totally positive yet. "She looks awesome in anything she wears and God only knows how she walks in those heels."

Regina chuckled and shook her head slightly. "A smokin' body huh?" An evil glimmer shined in Regina's eyes. It made me very nervous.

"Hey! Before the two of you jump each other, cool it. I'm right here."

"HENRY!" Regina and I whipped our heads towards our son. He just laughed at the horrified looks we must have had.

"What? You're the two who always flirt with each other." I groaned and hid my face. Regina just smirked. We continued to make small talk as we ate. Afterwards, we went home and Henry went to bed. He had to get up and help David clean the stalls and take care of the horses in the morning.

I leaned against the headboard flipping through a magazine as Regina showered and did her normal nightly routine. "Emma." When I looked up Regina stood by the door in just a thin, see through, sexy, lace nightgown. My mouth dropped along with the magazine. "Like what you see Sheriff?" All I could do was nod and watch as she walked towards the bed. When Regina started to crawl her way up, I pushed the magazine into the floor.

"Wow…." Regina straddled my lap and smiled down at me. "You look stunning as always."

Regina chuckled as she leaned down to kiss me. Before our lips touched she whispered. "Thank you Emma. I love you." Regina kissed me deeply as I ran my hands up her smooth, toned thighs. When we finally broke the kiss, Regina's eyes locked on mine. "There's something I didn't tell you…" Those words caused a squeeze on my heart. They were the exact words she said before she told me I wouldn't remember her. Regina must have seen the panic in my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Those are the exact words you used when you told Henry and I that we wouldn't remember you…" My voice trailed off. Regina eased my pain by caressing my cheek with her thumb.

"This isn't bad news. That day, I didn't have to say goodbye to the one thing I loved the most but two." Regina's eyes began to glaze over slightly in remembrance. "I loved you back then I just wouldn't admit it to you because I knew you wouldn't leave if I told you. I ripped my heart out when we were back in the enchanted forest and almost put myself under a sleeping curse to escape the pain." The thought of Regina doing those things created a lump in my throat. Knowing she was in such pain killed me. A single hot tear made its way down my cheek. Regina whipped it away with her thumb. "Don't cry Emma. That's in the past now and we're finally together. You are my happy ending."

Those five little words caused happiness to spread through me. Next thing I knew, I had laced my fingers through Regina's long hair and planted a kiss on her soft lips. She kissed back with equal passion. There were no more words; just actions. But those spoke louder than any words could. It didn't take long for the floor to become littered with our clothes. Regina pinned my arms above my head and shot me an evil grin. "I have a surprise for you Sheriff Swan." Regina's voice was a husky purr. She chuckled darkly when she felt the shiver that surged through my body.

I watched as she leaned over and opened the nightstand drawer. When she pulled out a red silk scarf I got slightly nervous. When she brought out the handcuffs I knew I should be nervous. Nervous but excited at the same time. All I did was watch as Regina laced the cuffs through a bar on the headboard and cuffed my wrists. I bit my lip when she held the scarf in her hands. "Regina…I…" I trusted Regina but I had never been blindfolded before. I could understand how it could cause more pleasure because you don't know what your partner is going to do, but not having my vision always made me nervous.

"You don't have to be nervous Emma. I won't leave you." Regina's eyes had tenderness and care in them now. The hunger had left temporarily. I looked between Regina's face and her hands. I was still nervous and I guess she picked up on that. "We'll do that another night." She tossed the scarf to the side and started to kiss down my neck. The more she nibbled the more I'd squirm.

"Regina…" I moaned when she started marking my collar bone. When she took a hardened nipple between her lips I tried to lace my fingers through her hair but was stopped by the cuffs. Regina chuckled as she ran her teeth across the tender skin. "Fuuck.." My eyes rolled back and so did my head.

"Just wait until I get down here." My hips bucked when she slid two fingers between my wet folds. "Oh my…it seems my swan is very wet for her queen." Regina made her way up to my ear. "Just the way I want her." I whimpered as she nibbled my ear and ran her tongue along the shell. Regina made her way back down to my other breast and toyed with that nipple before running her tongue along my cleavage.

"Regina please…" I gasped when she rolled her thumb in lazy circles around my swollen clit. "Don't tease me much more."

"Trust me Emma; if I build you up a few times your orgasm will be explosive. But I'm not sure I could keep my mouth off of you that much longer. So don't worry." Regina continued to kiss down my stomach and as she did so, she would run her nails down my sides. This caused chill bumps to form. It seemed the more my body reacted the more excited Regina became. I had never seen her like this before. She was hungry and primal.

"Fuck!" A throaty groan made its way past my lips when Regina took a long, deep lick between my folds. My body reacted without me making it. When Regina slid her tongue inside me I would buck against her face.

"That's it Emma. Tell me when you're close." Regina wrapped her arms around my legs to open me wider. As Regina's tongue darted in and out my hips bucked faster.

An explosive orgasm raged through my body when she curved her tongue upwards and hit my G-spot. "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! AAAHHHH REGINA!" She never stopped until I was a boneless puddle in the center of her bed. Regina took a few more licks before kissing her way up my body and back to my lips. Our tongues battled for dominance but Regina won the battle easily.

I could feel Regina watching as my chest moved. When she ran her nails lightly across my stomach my skin jumped. "It seems someone exploded." All I could do was nod. I opened my mouth but no words would come. "Shall I un-cuff you now?" Again, all I could do was nod. She did and I ran my hand along what skin I could.

"When I regain the ability to move, I want to queen my queen." Regina raised a brow and grinned.

"You may. But that might be a few minutes. Here," she reached for a cup on the nightstand. "Drink this." I did and started to feel less sluggish.

"What is that?" Regina placed the cup back and chuckled slightly.

"A bit of liquid magic. I've got you right where I want you Miss. Swan. Did you really think I was going to let you sleep tonight?" An evil, breathtaking smile crossed Regina's lips.


End file.
